Inevitable Night
by Lixia42
Summary: Nobody knew the extent of Inuyasha's demonic side. WARNING: Extremely DARK story, only for those who enjoy this genre.


Disclaimer: InuYasha and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note: Everybody, I have come to the conclusion that I simply cannot write long fics. I lose the bit of inspiration and enthusiasm that fueled the writing in the first place.

I will now focus on getting out tender little one, two, or possibly three part stories. My old stories will probably remain as they are, not updated. Sorry, I just don't have the interest or the drive to finish them.

Now, on with the story:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inevitable Night**

By Lixia42

Chapter 1 ---- The only chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So pure...so innocent...

Inuyasha's blood-flecked claws lovingly traced the contours of her face. She was _his_. Finally, after the long wait for his hanyou self to give in, the demon was now in control.

He remembered when he had first seen her, when the demon blood of the hanyou had first been awakened...

Fresh from the kill of Naraku's henchman, he had been riding on a high of killing exhilaration when she had called out to his human half.

"Inuyasha..."

She had swayed slightly, one arm stretched out to him. He had looked at her and received a shock. She was gorgeous, beautiful, sweet, tempting... She was delicate and looked so pure that he wanted to reach out and taste her, this figure of contradictions with midnight silken hair streaming in the wind, that shock of blue that were her eyes, that creamy throat he longed to caress with his demon's kiss...

He had wanted her. He had known that as the surge of possessiveness had engulfed him, as lust and anticipation were heightened, as she timidly stepped towards him. This little human would be his.

He had stayed still, regained control, breathing in her wonderful scent, bending over to bury his face in her hair as she came closer and touched his chest with one hand. She had inhaled sharply at the physical contact, running her fingers lightly over his tight muscles, gasping at the feel of him nuzzling her neck.

Just as he had been about to claim her as his demon instincts were raging at him to do, to crush her lithe body to his and taste of that throbbing pulse at her neck, she had cried out "Osuwari", some human instinct warning her of what he was capable of. And the hanyou had again taken control.

Now he had vanquished his human side. Now there were no barriers to stop him from taking his precious, from possessing her fully. He bent his head closer to hers, grazing her lips softly with his, relishing the challenge of how long he could restrain himself from taking her.

She whimpered softly, her hand coming to clutch at her aching head as she came into consciousness. What had happened? The last thing she remembered before blacking out had been a pair of blood red eyes, blazing with such emotion that its intensity had frightened her as she had never before been frightened.

A jolt went down her spine as she realized that it had been Inuyasha, replete in his blood rage.

"Inuyasha?" she called out tentatively, slowly opening her eyes and blinking a bit. Wherever she was, it was extremely dark.

He heard her call his name, and his want for her intensified as he felt her body move against his. He straddled her form slowly, tenderly, feeling her body stiffen. He captured her arms to her sides as she started to struggle. Lowering his face, he whispered like a lover into her ear.

"I'm here, love." He lowered his body onto hers, his excitement building as she struggled and writhed underneath him. "_I'm going to take you_," he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek softly, "And I _cannot_ wait." He emphasized his point by pressing his hips against hers, delighting in the gasp that broke from her lips.

She felt the hardness press against her inner thigh and she panicked. Crying out, she struggled anew trying to escape from this..._demon_...that wasn't Inuyasha...

He must have transformed, that's all. She was just glad that he wasn't trying to maul her. His demon form was extremely frightening and...she shivered as she remembered the crazed look in his eyes the last time she had seen him transform. She had been face to face with him and remembered the raw look in his eyes, so close and intense, before she had cried out the 'sit' command out of instinctual fear.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" she questioned him, eyes starry with fear darting to his face. She suddenly realized that she wasn't in any camp ground. And the night was eerily quiet, the hazy darkness and ethereal moonlight only adding to the twisted fantasy she seemed to be in.

He laughed gently, the sound sending shivers down her spine. Putting a claw to her lips, he traced the softness of them before sensually caressing his own claw with his mouth, lapping up the dark liquid that stained it. Swiftly he laced a hand into her hair, tilting her head back as his mouth harshly met hers, pushing the bloody aftertaste lingering on his tongue to hers.

She let out muffled cries, the sound enticingly erotic to Inuyasha. He let her feel his fangs against her tongue, sharp and deadly but safe only for her. He felt her hands clench convulsively at the cloth material around his abdomen, her body starting to panic.

But he wouldn't stop. He felt his control slipping as he deepened the kiss, crushing her body underneath his and grinding his hips against hers, as her hands moved up to push up against his chest in vain. When she finally tore her head to the side, escaping from the intense kiss and breathing raggedly as his lips traveled to her throat, caressing the hollow with his tongue, she panted out, swallowing and shuddering against the metallic taste, "What _was_ that?"

He smiled darkly, his fangs gleaming slightly as he traced her face again with his claws, leaving a trail of the same wet red liquid. "Say hello to Miroku and Sango," he whispered.

She was in shock with horror for a frozen moment. Then the world tilted and she screamed in denial, in panic, struggling to sit up. Amused, he let her get up, leaning back lazily as he watched her still form as she struggled not to cry, to calm her hysterics, leaning against the surface behind her for support.

"No," she whispered finally, choking sobs wracking her body.

"_Yes_," he growled. He started to laugh, the sound harsh and grating. "They put up a fight. Against _me." _The laughter petered out into a growl. "Foolish humans..."

Kagome had slumped down, recollections of two of her best friends surging through her wreaked mind, playing like a mocking sentimental film. Tears streamed down her face and she hiccuped.

Inuyasha crouched near her, one claw braced against the wall. He leaned in, breathing deeply from her hair. Kagome shivered and hiccuped again. Another claw reached up and gently traced her jawline.

"The little one?" she barely managed to whisper.

"He was useless," he growled. "I let him go."

He started to kiss her neck, scraping his teeth in an upwards path. She gave a sharp intake of breath at his actions but sagged with relief as his words settled in. At least Shippou was alive.

Inuyasha was impatient. Why was the little vixen so interested in other people? She should be paying attention to him. He would reinforce the point.

He grasped her chin roughly. "Enough talk." He was lowering her down, now his claws were becoming heated in their caresses, his breath shortening...

She was gasping, writhing, struggling to free herself, giving soft cries when she was surprised by a sultry squeeze. He body was so hard and unrelenting above her, immovable...she struggled anew, delicate hands pushing ineffectively at his chest. "Inuyasha!" she cried out desperately.

"That's what I want to hear." Voice dark and throaty.

"Stop it!" she pitched to the side and almost threw him off.

He pinned her down roughly and growled threateningly in her ear, white hair falling softly against her cheek, "Do that again...and I will kill the kitsune and feed him to you for breakfast." He punctuated his words by tightening his claws around her waist. She struggled as she felt the sharp points break skin.

"Stop...STRUGGLING," he hissed, hips thrusting against hers instinctively. She felt something hard and very large pushing menacingly at her inner thigh. She stilled almost immediately.

"Please," she whispered. The night held its breath.

She heard the rustle of his clothing thrown onto the ground and felt his hand find hers, pressing it against the heat of his naked chest. She cried out brokenly, hope dashed.

His claws caressed her body, indiscriminately ripping and tearing. He growled darkly with delight as he felt her naked skin against his. So soft and pliant...he pushed the length of his body more tightly against hers and heard her give a strangled choking sound.

She was so soft underneath him, so beautiful and so perfect...he would dominate her. She was his.

"This is wrong," she whispered. "I don't want this at all. Please, in the memory of the wonderful things we had..._please."_

He could feel the heat of her pressed against his erection. He groaned and pushed forward. She was so soft, she smelled so sweet, she was so _tight_....

Kagome froze, her body stiffening with rejection as she felt him slide into her. He felt so large inside her...she whimpered as the pain started.

He was at her barrier. A virgin, as he knew she would be. She would forever only know his bed, his touch...he would be the only one to ever see her eyes upturned like this, vibrant and sparkling with unshed tears and pleading. No one else would know the feel of her perfect body under his, warm and so seductive...

"Mine," he growled out menacingly.

"Please," she tried one final time.

He slammed his hips against hers, immersing himself fully in her. She screamed, voice sensual to him in its helplessness. He gave her precious time to adjust as he bound her wrists together, some logic forming in his lust-hazed mind. He could barely stop from brutally hurting her in his desire, but he'd rather she not hinder his pleasure with vicious scratches.

She was vaguely aware of the cool silk against her wrists, hands laid above her head as his mouth came and smothered her cries. She felt the prick of his fangs as he simultaneously plunged his tongue into her mouth and took her body with hard thrusts. She was giving soft cries as his hands on her hips held her down; he was getting more excited, thrusting harder into her. The pain had long numbed. His mouth left hers and started muttering dark promises.

"Mine," he kept growling. "My _sweet, _my lovely little _captive_,he rammed into her harder. "MIne forever...with me _forever...mine..."_

A claw came and clamped over her mouth. His head was buried into her neck now, fangs elongating and eyes glowing a murky red. He plunged his fangs into her throat as he thrust into her harshly, furiously, his release almost met. He relished the sweet sound of her muffled crying against his hand. It helped him climax as he slammed into her a last few times, spilling into her. He collapsed on top of her, fanged mouth still suckling her neck. He pulled out of her slowly, not wanting to lost the feel of _his_ little beauty around him.

She tasted so sweet. He lapped up the blood from her neck lovingly, rolling the delicious flavor around in his mouth before swallowing. She was now markedly his, would always be known to be taken, possessed by him.

She was crying softly, struggling to free her bound hands. He tenderly cut the material and held her close. He shushed her softly, cradling her soft body to his. She was weak and limp from his exertions.

"That wasn't so bad, was it my pretty? Why are you still crying?" he kissed her softly, and a new wave of sorrow engulfed her as she realized how the gentle kiss might have come welcome, in time, from the Inuyasha she had so loved before.

His hands came and touched her breasts reverently, fingers rubbing in little circles on the soft flesh. She cried out at the intimate touch and tried to squirm away. He stilled her with a threatening growl.

"I want Inuyasha!" she cried out impulsively. His arms suddenly clenched around hers with a punishing grip and she flinched at the steel in his voice.

"What am I to you? A blood beast? Some wild animal that cannot control its urges?" he nipped harshly at her shoulder, leaving a painful mark. "Know this, pretty. _I have watched you for a long time, have calculated and decided. _I have anticipated this night for ages, watching and lurking and always waiting...and what a payoff."

He shuddered with pleasure as he lowered her to the ground again. She cried out against him, but he soothed her and she felt herself relax in spite of herself. How was this possible?

"Just relax. Otherwise it will just be harder for you. Accept this, know that you couldn't have prevented it. You could enjoy yourself if you relented..."

He took her with a gentle thrust and used his claws to force her to arch into him. She gasped with the shock of the pleasure that the action brought her. She tried to resist these unfamiliar feelings but he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Just relax, love..." he repeated, voice husky as he started to move again.

"It doesn't hurt as much," she said wonderingly. This pleasure was so new and heady...she still hesitated. "Please, a little less rough..."

She winced as he pressed himself painfully hard against her, lust for her clouding his eyes.

"You'll learn to like it this way," he said, voice dark as he started becoming more unrestrained. He could never satiate himself with her.

He reached his release quickly, holding tight to his precious capture. He would teach her and she would learn quickly to pleasing him.

Hands on her hips, he forced her to arch into him again and was gratified when he felt her climax. She turned her face away, wet with shameful tears. Her delicate, helpless body, panting with a trace of fear as he bared his fangs in a grin at her, made him harden again even as he was still inside her.

He started taking her again. "Not again," she whimpered with horror. It was becoming painful again. Inuyasha grinned. She really had no idea.

He would take her repeatedly, not only tonight but for the rest of their eternity together.

His little toy. His possession.

His.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
